Light of Darkness
by Serenestorm
Summary: Luna must find the children of the prophecy. The children must be separated or else. But can the prophecy be trusted and is the child of darkness as evil as the prophecy says? Read and Review. Believe me, I'm not good at summaries.


I'm having a hard time finding my muse, finishing my other projects.  So I'm coming back to the subject that first got me into writing fanfiction and that's Sailor Moon.  Anyway, I hope you like this story, hopefully writing this will bring back my inspiration but if I don't finish it don't sue me :P  This fic is inspired by a movie I saw a long time ago called "Child of darkness, child of light".  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm just using its lovely characters in my attempt at literary mastery.  

Light of Darkness

Serenestorm

Prologue:  The prophecy

"What is it that you require of me, sire?"  

A girl with a head full of dark curls bowed before him.  The man in whom she addressed sat before her on the throne of pure jade.  

His face was hid in shadows yet his form was impressive.  Darkness covered the room and was only challenged by the light from dark candles and the stars that twinkled from above visible through the glass dome like ceiling.  

The room was indeed enchanting, yet that beauty seemed to pale in comparison to the girl bent before her lord.  

Dark blue eyes searched the face of the lord as he gazed down upon her.

"You may rise, Luna."  He said impassively.

"Thank you, sire".  

The girl smiled as she stood.

"Now, let me tell you why I've called you here.  I'm sure that you are curious, are you not?"

Luna nodded her head vigorously, making him smile at her childish inquisitiveness.  

"Surely you've heard of the prophecy?"

"I've heard of many prophecies, milord, of which do you speak?"  Luna asked her curiosity spiking.  

"The old one, child, the prophecy of ages."  The lord answered her with long suffered patience.  

An indignant look crossed the girl's face before she abandoned it.  The lord guessed it was because he called her a child.  She in fact was a child to him, being only sixteen years of age.  Luna's eyes widened as she thought about what her lord said.

"The prophecy of ages?  Milord, tell me it is not time, not now".

"I am afraid I cannot my child, my daughter".

Luna looked at him incredulously.  Never did he refer to his part in her parentage unless he was serious.  

Everyone knew he was ashamed of his affair with her mother, for she was still married at the time and stayed with her husband, the king, despite their involvement.

"Father, the prophecy of ages speaks of the ending of all.  Neither god nor man will be able to escape.  Good and evil will become unbalanced and chaos will reign.  Life will cease to exist, for who could live in the midst of what the chaos would bring.  The prophecy of ages, the end of all things."

Luna could feel herself shaking.  

Never did she think that she would live to see that terrible prophecy come to pass.  Total annihilation, that is what the prophecy spoke of, a horrible and painful end to all.  

"That is correct, Luna.  The time is nigh and there is nothing we can do to stop it, but there is something you can do."

Luna looked into the eyes of her father, her eyes filled with tears.

"Me, Milord.  What can I, a mere child do if the gods themselves can not stop such a fate?"

Her father signed.

She was right, of course, she was just a child, yet she had no idea the power she held and what she could do.

"You are a child, Luna.  You are the daughter of Chronos and Athena.  Your lineage is powerful, daughter.  Child to the great hunter, child to the father of time, you do not realize the power you yield".

He stood from his throne and walked over to the shaking girl.  Luna looked up to find her father beside her, his hand on her shoulder.  

He was handsome and despite his years, his appearance didn't show it.  Green eyes gazed down at her warmly, dark curly hair, the hair that he passed on to her, fell to the nape of his neck.

"Daughter, you must find the child of light and the child of darkness.  You must separate them."

"Nani?"

"You do remember the prophecy speaking of them?"

Luna's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hai.  Supposedly they are the ones to bring the prophecy to pass."

"Yes, daughter, and finding them is the only way to stop it."  
Luna looked at her father confused.  

She had always been taught that nothing could stop a prophecy for what was meant had to come to pass.  

"I don't understand, Father".

"I know you don't, but I have told you what you need to know."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and returned to his throne.

"You have told me nothing".  She cried angrily.  

"You haven't told me what they look like, what to look for, or even how to began".  

Luna felt as if she would pass out from her confusion and fought to stay on her feet.  She had been told too much and too little at the same time and she was tired from trying to process all of it.

It wasn't every day that a person found out that they had to stop Armageddon, that billions and billions of lives were depending on them.

His eyes crinkled as a smile touched his lips.  

She was so like her mother in appearance but her attitude was strictly his own.  He wondered how Karris, Athena's husband, could stand his Luna, since she acted so like her father.  And it was well known that Karris hated him.  

It was also well known that the feeling was definitely mutual.

"I see".  

He said referring to Luna's statement.

"That can be remedied.  You must go to Earth for the children will be born there.  Perhaps, I shouldn't say born, for neither will come from the joining of a man and woman." 

"But how is that possible, even gods are born.  Even we need a joining to reproduce".

"I know, but these children are neither human nor god.  They are something older, much older.  Now listen child, the child of light will be born from pure light, light so bright it will blind the human eye.  The child of darkness will be born from pure fire.  When you find them, for you will find them together, take one to the farthest reaches of the Earth.  They must be separated at all cost".

"But why me, milord, why not someone older, stronger"?  

She asked still not understanding her part in this.

"I thought I explained this to you earlier".  Chronos said with an exasperating sigh.

"Because of your parentage.  You have the hunting senses of Athena.  This will aid you in finding them.  You have my ability to travel through time and space; this will aid you in getting to them.  Like both of us, you are immortal. When you leave this realm though you will age quickly to reach your point of power, then you will age no more".

"I understand now, Father, I will go."  Determination filled her eyes, and once again Chronos was struck with pride for his child.

"Make haste, daughter, you haven't much time and your mission will be hard."

Luna nodded her head and called forth her powers.  Jade light surrounded her and bathed her in its warmth.  When the light diminished she was gone.

"Take care, daughter, I will miss you".  Chronos muttered staring at the spot where Luna once stood.

"Why didn't you tell her the rest, Father?"  Chronos looked down to see his older child looking up at him, her mauve eyes blazing with anger. 

"Setsuna, I know you are protective of your sister, but you know I could not tell her."

"You know they will not be separated forever".  She hissed.

"Yes, but this will give us time".

"It is just as well".  Setsuna said glaring at her father.

"I will help her, you know that right".

Chronos smirked.

"I was counting on it".

Setsuna disappeared just as quietly as she entered.  Chronos was a fool, she thought.  What sense did it make to delay the inevitable?  The children of the prophecy cannot be kept apart forever.  

They will meet.  

The prophecy will come to pass, all of it, not just what Chronos left in the scripts.  

All of it.

So what do you think?  Confusing, huh.  Well it's meant to be.  A lot of the things I left unanswered will be answered in chapter 1.  BTW: Luna isn't a cat in this fic, as you may have guessed.  This fic is totally AU.


End file.
